


An immoral offer

by AngelaChristian



Category: The A-Team
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The A-team meets with a mysterious new client...and gets trapped !</p>
            </blockquote>





	An immoral offer

Header  
Title: an immoral offer  
Genre: crackfic, mockversion  
Rating : NC-17  
characters: whole A-team  
Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money with writing this story.(lol)

 

Teaser: A young blond woman entered the dark building. She was wearing an expensive fur coat and carried a big black leather bag. “Hello, anybody home ?” 

 

An immoral offer 

...if you got a problem and no one else can help and if you can find them, maybe you can hire „ the A-team“ ...

The members of the A-team were waiting for their new client. It was dark outside the abondaned factory building where they were supposed to meet her. Footsteps approched.

A young blond woman entered the dark building. She was wearing an expensive fur coat and carried a big black leather bag. “Hello, anybody home ?” She looked around. Face and Hannibal watched her with special binoculars . They had to be careful , because it could be a trap, this client looked a little too rich to really need their help. “Hello ?!”, she called again.

 

Murdock switched on the lights. The woman was standing in the focuse of it. Hannibal left his position and approched her. 

“Hello, my name his Hannibal Smith, I guess you´re the one who´s looking for the A-team.”

 

“Yes, Mr.Lee told me to come here and wait for you.” 

 

Murdock, Face and B.A. got next to Hannibal.

“Why do you want to hire us and what kind of job is it we´re talking about?”

 

The woman cleared her throat. “I want the team to have sex with me.”

 

“Excuse me, but I seem to have a kind of a hearing problem, you didn´t just say you want to hire us for having sex with you ?”

 

She nodded. “That´s what I said”  
“Lady, you must be out of your mind, or Colonel Decker must have developed a strange sense of humor. If you want to take someone for a ride, you´re talking to the wrong person.”

 

“Hey, man, that woman´s crazier than Murdock, we ain´t no hookers !”

 

“I´ll pay you very well for it."

 

“Keep your money, you can hire us for fighting, but not for fucking.”  
The woman stepped closer to Hannibal.

”Oh, you keep playing hard to get, but I bet you´re already getting hard…” She reached for his cheek, but Hannibal slapped her hand away.  
“How dare you !”, but that woman really got his attention. She was though and dirty , although he would never admit that he liked it that way.

 

“Come with me to my house on the beach. Nobody will ever find out about it.”

 

She turned and had a look at Face. “Oh, such a handsome man, why are you hanging around with those guys…” She took his hand. Face wasn´t sure what to do, he wanted her right from the start like all blonde women he saw, but Hannibal wouldn´t allow it.

 

She looked at B.A. “What great muscles…” He growled instead of an answer when she touched his arm.

 

“And who are you with that baseballcap ?” She turned to Murdock.  
“Howling Mad Murdock, nuts as a nutbar at your service” The woman chuckled. “I see. I could make you howl like mad, baby.” Her fingers stroke over his chin.

 

Meanwhile Hannibal tried to make a plan to escape from that close encounter of the insane kind. But suddenly the teammembers started to act very oddly.  
“Oh, come on, Hannibal, why don´t we have a little fun from time to time, this lady wouldn´t harm us.”, said Face. “Ye, man, she´s so hot, ain´t she ?” “Oh, yes, please Colonel, let´s have some fun tonight, we deserve it.” ,begged Murdock.

 

“Have you all lost your mind ?”, he yelled at them. The strange woman tried to touch him again, but this time he was distracted and not fast enough to keep her from doing so.  
After a secound, he felt really strange and couldn´t think straight anymore. “Drugs, she must have drugged us !” , was his last clear thought.

The next thing that happened was Hannibal waking up in a very expensive looking bedroom laying on a big bed together with unconscious Face. He had no idea how he got there.

 

“Hi Hannibal.”,a femal voice said.  
“What happened, where am I ?”  
“You´re with me.” Hannibal felt soft lips kissing him. Then he felt hands opening his zipper.Somehow he was too weak to stop it, but then he didn´t want to anymore.He wrapped his arms around that woman and returned the kiss.

 

Meanwhile Face was awake , too and watching what was going on on the bed next to him. The Colonel had closed his eyes while that woman was taking care of him.

 

Face felt his already tight pants getting too tight while watching them.Hannibal moaned softly, when her lips touched his dick.  
Face tried to be quiet in order to not interrupt what was going on there.

 

Now the woman, who looked like a playmate from the magazine was sitting on Hannibal and was riding him,like he´d never forget. For a moment, she made eye contact with Face, winked and put a finger on her lips to tell him to don´t say a thing. He smiled back at her.

The Colonel seemed not to be fully aware of what he was doing, otherwise he´d never let a strange woman do that to him and neither let Face watch them, who really enjoyed what he was seeing.

That woman never took her eyes of him while she was busy with the Colonel. She started to lick her lips and look at Face´s body, especially at his groin. She seemed to want him to drop his pants and Face did it.

 

Hannibal´s moaning was getting louder. The woman was still looking at him. `What now?` was the question in his eyes.Her answer was a dirty smile. `Really ?´ was his silent question. She nodded. Face hesitated , but then started to touch himself. She tilted her head back and moaned which turned him on.Meanwhile Hannibal seemed like talking in sleep, he muttered incoherent words , sight, but didn´t regain consciousness.

 

Face was so turned on , that he couldn´t take it anymore. He put his hand over his mouth to muffle his moaning, when he lost control over his body.  
Hannibal was there, too , but he didn´t worry about him beeing too loud, neither did the woman.”Oh, merde!” he shouted , but Face didn´t understand it. He had no idea that Hannibal spoke French at all.

Murdock didn´t know where he was, but he felt that someone had tied him to his bed. That was strange, because the guys from V.A. never did that. He cearfully opened an eye.

 

All he saw was a blonde, very sexy woman sitting next to him.”Oh, I must have died and gone to heaven.”, was all he could say. He felt like drunk and weak at the same time.Suddenly her hands were all over him, but it was ok, it must be a dream anyway. 

Hannibal woke up, laying in a bed that wasn´t his, having a terrible hang over. The strange thing was, that he couldn´t remember having had even one drink.

Things got even more strange when he found sleeping Face next to him. Their clothes were spreat all over the room.  
But this was impossible , he couldn´t have been that drunk ?!

 

He left the bed and started to get dressed before Face woke up. When he reached into his pocket, he found a bundle of Dollarnotes and a small piece of paper wrapped around it.

 

“This is your payment for this job, I took the liberty to take some pictures of you and your team for some further use… your Douggie Kyle.”, Hannibal read.  
“This dirty sleazeball !!!”, he yelled, waking up Face.

 

He rubbed his eyes. “What´s the matter, Hannibal ? Did I miss anything ?”

 

“It was Douggie Kyle who hired that woman to take us to this place.”

 

“Woman, what do you mean ?”

 

“Can´t you remember that woman, who wanted to hire us for having sex with her ?”

 

“Ow ? did we take that job ?”

 

Hannibal didn´t smile. “Let´s find the rest of the team.”

The woman smiled at Murdock.  
“You think you´re crazy ? let´s see how crazy you really are !”  
She started to unbutton his shirt.  
“Ehm...Lady, isn´t this going a little too fast…I mean we should have had dinner first ?!”  
“I´m not hungry, at least not for food…but for you.”  
Her hands opened his pants... 

Hannibal and Face were going up stairs, when they heard someone whopp with joy.  
“This was Murdock ?! they might be hurting him !”, Hannibal said and hurried.  
“To me, it didn´t sound as if he were in pain…”  
Hannibal opend the door at the end of the corridor and found exhausted Murdock laying on a bed.  
“Oh, Colonel, I´m so glad to see you, this woman gave me quite a treatment, Doctor Richter would have never recommened.”  
“Is she still around ?” Hannibal asked.  
“I don´t know.” 

They heard a sound from outside the room. Hannibal gestured to Face to be quiet and follow him. Together they sneaked over the carpet through the corridor.  
There was that woman standing in front of the stairway. !  
Hannibal grabbed her in a quick move and pushed her backwards against the wall, blocking her way with his weight.  
His blue eyes sparkled with rage. “Who the hell are you and who hired you for this ?”, he hissed.

 

The woman gave him a shocked look, then smiled. “Oh, Colonel, I didn´t know you could be so tough , it makes me wanting you again, right here.” 

 

“Stop this at once !” 

 

She chuckled. “I can feel how much you want me,too. I took away your gun…so no excuse.”  
The determined look in his eyes started to frighten her.

“A man called me, he said he´s got a job for me, four men, he said and I agreed because that means much more money than an usual job. He told me to make contact with Mr.Lee and find the A-team, drug them and …do my job.He said it was a kind of a bizar game for special customers.I don´t ask many questions about such special wishes.”

 

Hannibal nodded. “His name was Douggie Kyle, right ?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about the pictures ? you put money and a letter into my pocket saying something about photographs.”  
She nodded again. “He told me to take pictures of the men in action and send them to him.”

 

Hannibal reach out his hand “The film, please.” 

 

She opened her purse and handed him a couple of instant pictures. He had a quick look at them. 

Hannibal was shocked to see him together with Face…doing …no he couldn´t have done that, it must have been faked somehow. Then he suddenly smiled his wide, impish winner´s grin.. “Could you take some more pictures of me and the Team ?, Douggie will love them.” He had a plan…

Douggie Kyle was sitting in a shabby appartment holding a letter in his hands. This supposed to be the pictures that prostitute took of Hannibal and his teammates. He was looking forward to blackmailing his archenemy,Hannibal Smith.

The Colonel had made him look like a fool when he was hired to kill the A-team, but failed. “The gay-team…” he chuckled.

Now his revenge was to make them look like perverts so nobody would want to hire them anymore,at least for fighting. Kyle had a look at the pictures and froze.

Hannibal was smiling at him with his pants down, showing his naked buttocks into the camera. The writing on the picture was saying : “I love it , when a plan comes together.” 

 

the end


End file.
